


Hell Fields

by Agent99



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demon Deals, Demon Hunters, Demons, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pumpkin Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Survival Horror, Tags Are Hard, Van Helsing McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent99/pseuds/Agent99
Summary: There is a lot more in Indiana than you thought. Will our heroine be able to survive the hell hiding in her own town?Slasher!76 x ReaderSlasher!76 x Pumpkin!Reaper





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slasher76 got me all sorts of fucked up, I love him so much and I just want to write something for him. So here you go! <3
> 
> Name Change! Sorry for any confusion!

The night was crisp, the smell of wheat and grass lacing itself through the night sky. The air was chilly with the softest breeze blowing over you. In the night, you almost blended in with your surroundings, wearing all black. From necklace around your neck to the thick worn boots on your feet, you looked like you were about to attend a funeral. Or maybe that it was Halloween night, and you were heading to the abandoned barn that sat on your neighbors land to celebrate this wonderful time of here with your friends. You were promised sweets of all sorts and warm liquor and beer. You couldn't really complain about the mile walk over there, despite the eerie sounds of crickets and stocks of corn moving with the breeze. You were walking in the middle of the dirt road, staying away from the fields on either side of you. This place was beautiful, farm lands were peaceful and calming, but there was one rule in this city. 

_Stay away from the corn fields at night. Avoid them at all costs._

There was likely nothing to worry about, but horror stories had been passed down from parents to their kids about something hiding in the darkness. It was likely just a story to keep kids from getting lost in them, and it was working if that was the case. Nothing bad had happened in this city for decade, there just wasn't enough people to worry about crime. And everyone knew each other. The Jacobsons held a Christmas party every year that all the families went to. The Conners held a New Years' Party. The Hernandez mother taught at the high school, the Martin family owned the only Italian place around. You all knew each other. The only farm that was abandoned was the old Morrison farm. The place could barely even stand on it's foundation, let alone house a family inside of it. But people wouldn't go over to tear it down either. It meant something to the people here, but no one really knew why. 

You turned down a connecting road, seeing a place alight with warm orange and purple lights that decorated the outside of the old green farmhouse. The corn only broke apart for the road, stopping but continuing on the other side. You moved down the road, eyes taking in the tall corn as it moved and swayed, luring you into your neighbors house. The place belonged the old Sanderson couple, 2 sweet old men who had taken in their grandson, Mark, in when a tragedy took his parents away. Mark was the one who was throwing this big bash, just something for the young kids in the area. It would only be 20-25 people there. All of them 21-30. You were pulled out of your thoughts when a movement in the field caught your eyes. You stopped in your tracks and looked out into the endless sea of corn. For a moment, all was the same, the stocks moving only with the breeze, but you saw some moving haphazardly, being pushed to the left and right. You stood and stared for a moment, heart beating in your chest. 

"Hello?" You called out and then more of the corn began to shift and rattle against itself. There were two trails coming toward you. But you recieved no answer. "Hello?" You asked louder at this point. Still, only silence reached you. You wrapped your arms around yourself and stepped away from the moving leaves. You watched though, as these two trails lead to you. Closer and closer, till they were right at the edge, were the corn met the dirt road. Still only silence, save for the thump of your heart slamming in your chest. Suddenly two hands gripped your shoulders from behind you and pulled you into the stocks that lined the other side of the road. You screamed loudly, feeling the two large hands pull you deeper into the corn. At your scream, you heard laughter surround you. 3 different sets of giggles and woops. You immediately identified the one who had pulled you into the corn. 

"Mark!!" You screeched, turning around and slapping his arm with a rough swat. He just continued to laugh, but reached over and grabbed your hand and leading you back out to the road. When you were all the way out, you saw two more people. One was a tall blonde, her features sharp but very beautiful. She grinned at you, her lithe body tucked against another man. He was tall, broad and strong, fed that filling farmer diet his entire life. His skin was deep tan, matching in with chocolate brown locks. You turned to Mark and scowled at him. He was pale skinned, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. They all snickered as they saw how irritated you were. 

"Sorry, Y/N. We couldn't help it. You look nice," the female spoke, grin looking mischevious as she eyed you up and down. Her name was Portia. 

"Yeah, It's a big difference from the light clothes you always wear," the guy next to her hummed happily. He tappes his chin as he took you in. His name was Rey. 

"It's not a good Halloween if you don't get a good scarin', honey," Mark laughed brightly. He began to lead the way back to the barn house.

"Here, this can bring together you're whole look!" Rey said excitedly, pulling off his black leather jacket and laying it over your shoulders, "Now you're a greaser! Happy Halloween, Y/N!" You roll your eyes with a shake of your head, but you slid your arms through the sleeves of the jacket and wrap and arm around Portia and Rey's shoulders and walk into the barn with them. You take a second glance out at the corn field and you squint your eyes as you think you saw two glowing orange lights. You dismiss any uneasiness that you feel by deciding it was a couple rogue halloween decorations. 

...

The party was in full swing in no time, twenty-somethings filling the barn and some even hang out on the roof. Creepy blue grass and gothic country filled, a few surf tunes also thrown in. You and your group of friends are swaying to the music, Rey and Portia dancing in a goofy fashion while you and Mark laugh at them, beers cooling your hands. Everything feels warm and fuzzy, the people were happy, people were laughing. It felt cozy in that little barn. You turned in your place, looking at the door. There was a thumping, the slow rhythmic stomp of someone approaching the barn. You stared at the door curiously, but you felt the hair at the back of your neck prickle up. Rey followed your gaze, he must have heard it too. No one else seemed too though, so the two of you only looked at one another and tried to push the sounds out your ears. It must have just been the bass of the music. 

It was some time later when both you and Rey looked at a particular spot at the wall, the slow thump of feet coming to your ears again. But there was a sound accompanying the thump. You both moved over to the spot where the thumping was coming from. It was as if the two of your were in a trance, the curiosity in you both too strong for common sense. You both moved over to the wall where you were hearing the thumping through and finally you were able to hear the sound it was. The rough noise of something being cut. The itching of a saw motion. Suddenly the lights and music went dark, the entire barn being thrown into darkness. There was a couple loose screams that were released, but most of it was nervous silence. You feel Rey grab your wrist, making sure not to lose you in the darkness. 

"What the hell is that?" Rey asked quietly, as you both backed away from the wall at this point. You shook your head in the darkness. 

"I don't know." 

"Don't worry guys, a circuit probably just blew out. I'll go change it," Mark said calmly, but you can tell there is an edge of nervousness to his voice. You and Rey mpved through the darkness and you felt Portia grab onto your other hand and pulled herself close to you. Mark left before you and Rey could saw something about what you had heard. It had to just have been a blown fuse, and you and Rey were spoking yourself. Everyone waited, some making ideal conversation, some teasing others and sneaking up on them. You heard more thumps and turned your head to the front door once again. And this seemed to be heard by every one else. Thump. Thump. THUMP. Rey ran to open the door but found that he couldn't push it open. He tried slamming his shoulder into the door repeatedly but it wouldn't budge, only rattled on it's hinges. You hushed him, listening intently as you listened to the steady sound of deliberate footsteps walking away from the front door, walking along the side. They were following along the foundation. You kept listening, head turning as it followed the sounds. 

"Mark!" Rey shouted, pushing his way to the back of the barn, standing against the wall where the circuit box was on the other side. "Mark!" The response was the quick quake of something making contact with soft. Rey could hear a gurgle, panicking then and slamming his fist against the metal grated wall. "Mark can you hear me?!" He hollared through the wall, fists banging on the wall. The next part happened so quickly. At this point none of you could see anything still, so all you could comprehend was the sound of metal contacting with metal, then the grunt of a human in pain. You held Portia's hand tightly in your own, looking at the floor as the moon light came through a new hole in the wall. 

You see Rey there, large body twitching intensely. Your gaze rested on his face, looking as a stream of dark red liquid trailed past his eyes, before taking a hard turn and dripping across his cheek. There was a large gash in his forehead, that led down to the bridge of his nose, which was crushed so it was almost level with the depth of his eyes. Portia screamed loudly, letting go of your hand and ran over to Rey's twitching form. He was dying if he wasn't already dead. You stared down at the scene in shock, the screaming of the people around you getting lost into a wave of static. You watched as the last residual shaking left in Rey's muscle subside, his brain was finishing. Turning off completely. You felt tears run down your face, your stomach churning with fear. The sound all rushed back to you at once as you watched the blood stained edge of a hatchet come through the hole. The hatchet was dragged down with a screech that made your ears and teeth hurt. The axe was pulled out before slammed into a different spot and dragged down. The person doing this had to be of considerable strength. You reavhed out for Portia, but the blonde wouldn't look up, her face into Rey's unmoving chest. They had been together for years. Everyone else was trying to push their way out the front door, but even with all those people trying to push it out, the doors still wouldn't budge. The metal was pulled down, curling in on itself, and you stepped away. You needed a weapon, and you needed to hide. 

_You need a weapon and you needed to hide_

You took a couple steps to the left. It was still completely black with darkness in the corners. You could easily hide behind a table that had been pulled in there for the party, but a weapon? You looked around. There likely wasn't a knife in here, and there definitely no gun. You take a couple more steps into the darkness, tears rolling down your cheeks still, however as you move again, you hear the clutter of something on the floor. You kneel down, spreading your hands to touch all around you. You hear something come _inside_ of the barn. Your fingers brush against a wooden handle. You grab the object and stay crouched in the darkness. There was no more sound, only the uncomfortable wave of shocked silence floating over the people by the door. You took a deep breath, in and out, as silently as you could. There was no upturned table to hide behind, but the corner in the very back of the barn? Pitch black. You take quiet steps towards it, holding the object tightly in your hand. You've discovered that it was a baseball bat, heavy at one hand as you carried it. You did see a baseball player costume, and you took a moment to silently thank them for giving you exactly what you needed. 

Large footsteps paced their way towards the group of people, and your grip stayed tighten on the handle of the bat. The screams became deafening. Portia was the third to fall, you heard her scream. You watched from the darkness as the assailant smacked the back of her skull with the hatchet, but turned your head quickly after that. You closed your eyes tightly and quickly wiping your eyes on the sleeve of your borrowed leather jacket. The rest was drowned out in gunshots. You haven't even seen what this person looked like, who the hell were they, or in this small town, were they someone you all knew? You kept your head turned, eyes closed, and focused on your breathing. Your hiding spot must have been good enough for now. Despite being alone, and vulnerable, the foot steps continued straight on their path. You heard a click of something, then the pull of chain. A chainsaw? 

_Your stomach drops_

The screaming becomes intensified. The assailant walks forward, and you finally see the full visage. He has white hair, most of it ruffled due to the straps that held on a mask. You swallow as you look at the mask, seeing that it mocked the image of a hockey mask. It was already splattered with blood, the left side decorated with the crimson liquid. That belonged to your friends. As he breathed, orange fog seemed to escape the front of the mask, the same fog blomed from his chainsaw... Chainsaw gun? That must be what you're looking at. A chainsaw rifle. His body was athletic, large shoulders and arms tapered down to a slim waist, before extending out into strong legs. His skin was pale, like he had passed long ago. You stayed silent as he approached the rest of the party, breathing as quietly as you could, trying to stop yourself from sobbing in fear. You should hit him now, slam the bat into his head and end this. But you were frozen. Useless. 

As the moonlight hit him, the orange and black jacket he wore could be seen to have a sickly dark sheen across the leather. He almost looked like he had been patched back together, one knee holding nails in the flesh, and wrapped in bandage cloth. His boots were large, spikes protruding from the black worn leather. He shoved the chainsaw into the shoulder and across the neck of young man, and after that, it led to chaos. Some ran for the hole he created into the wall, others simply kept trying to open the blocked door. When he fired his rifle, the entire barn shook with the noise. You closed your eyes after this, shaking with terror. Your body had failed you, and now you can't move. You hugged your knees, cradling the bat between your legs, your eyes tightly closed. He would have killed you if you got up to fight. The screaming became less and less as he ended each and every life left in that barn except for yours. Soon, the only sound you could hear were the death rattles and grugles that left the throats of the dying. Blood stained the once brown dirt. You heard the crack of a neck, whether it was one of the dead or the man rolling out some tensed muscle. You remained silent, keeping your breathing under control by trying to take slow, deep, controlled breaths. You finally opened your eyes, watching as he looked at the bodies on the floor. Would he really stand here and relish his kills? You saw him turn around, and finally saw those neon orange eyes shining through the mask. His deep voice rumbled through the barn as he spoke. 

"21...22...23..." 

His voice was rough, the sound of someone who has gone through a lot. It touched the floor and made it vibrate through the sand and dirt. 

"Someone must be hiding from me." 

Your brain screamed, but your mouth continued to breath so softly you couldn't even hear it. What the hell were you supposed to do? He would find you if you stayed still. So you got to your feet, staying close to the ground, but you saw that he had heard you. You quietly stand up, but the bat smacked against the ground, the bounce of the wood announcing it's presence. You watched as he approached you, orange eyes looking into the corner, but he didn't see you. Maybe only your outline, but nothing more due to the darkness. You waited in silence, putting the bat in both of your hands and lifting it over your shoulder. Your heart hammered in your chest, pounding loudly in your ears. You could see the humor in his glowing eyes, cornering you completely when he large body closed in. You mustered all your strength, calling any and all gods to give your arms the strength the needed to swing. He took two more steps towards you and you swung the bat at his head. 

The way the bat cracked against the plastic mask made your ears hum. It was a loud and nasty sound but the contact made you momentarily proud. But you stamped it out as you watched the man stumble on his feet, gripping the mask in one of his large, and taking a stumbled step to the side and you quickly pushed past him, your feet suddenly running at a speed you've never run at before. You moved to the hole he made in the wall. You took a turn a little too quickly, sliding across the dirt. The bat helped you from falling on your face, using it as leverage to continued, but it had slowed you down just enough. As you passed by Portia and Rey's dead body, beginning to climb through the hole, you felt your leg getting pulled on roughly. You fell against the bottom of the hple, turned to look at him. Orange eyes were narrowed behind the mask. You screamed loudly, both out of fear and anger. You lifted your free foot and kicked at the mask desperately, lamding each kick against the middle of your mask. 

"Help! Help me, please!!" You screamed helplessly. You turned the bat around in your arms, taking the end and slamming it into the middle of the mask. This was just enough for the man to loosen his grip and you were able to tear your leg out of his hands and scramble through the hole and begin to run again. 

You ran directly into the corn field surrounding the barn and ran at break neck speeds. However you could hear the fast running catching up to you quickly. You tried to run faster, but you just couldn't while trying to push the stocks of corn out of your way. You took a hard turn, continuing your pace. You could hear him, getting closer and closer and closer. You burst through clearing, a small river of water running through the area. You went to jump over it, but a large hand grabbed you by the back of your head, tangling into your hair. You screamed as the man picked you up by your hair, grabbing at the base of your skull to try and lessen the pain of your hair pulling so tight. As quickly as he picked you up, he slammed you back into the ground. You felt your lip bust, tasting blood on your tongue, as well as a horrible pain went to your forehead. He picked you back up, as you screamed for help once again.

"Please please someone help me!! HELP!" 

Blood dripped into your eyebrows then down into your eyes. You have a large gash going across your forehead. You grabbed at his hand, trying to tug it out of your hair, trying to kick yourself out of his grip. He lifted you up higher before slamming you into the ground again, before dragging you over to the river. The bat was gone, lost when he first grabbed you, so you were left defenseless. You felt the cool water of the river sprinkle across your face, then felt this madman lower himself so his knee was putting extreme amounts of pressure on your ribs. Lifting your head up, he positioned the both of you so that your head was resting over the murky water. He slammed your head into the ice cold water and held it under. You panicked immediately, trying to shake your head out of his grip, but the weight on your body made it impossible. So instead you try to hold your breath under the cold water. He held you under for what seemed like forever, but when he pulled you back up you took a greedy breath, gasping for air before taking a deep breath and holding it before you were slammed back into water. He held you under longer this time, so so long. But when he pulled you back up, you were still breathing. You gasped for air, spitting out the water that had been in your throat. 

"What a tough girl," the man voiced, the compliment making pride rush through you but you pleaded. 

"Please, let me go. I'll do whatever you want, please!" He hummed for a moment as if to think about it, and while he did you were intaking more air desperately before he suddenly pushed your head back under the water. He watched as you tried to push yourself up again. He knew you wouldn't be able to fight much more, unless you had another trick up your sleeve. You would have used it by now if you did though. He held you under, hand tighening in your hair as you squirmed around. He liked fighters like you, the first 23 had been easy, you were giving him some much needed exercise. He pushed his knee down more on your sternum and you're struggling got worse. He chuckled to himself, however he pulled your head up again and you sucked in selfish amounts of oxygen. 

"Please!!" You pleaded loudly, before continuing to gasp. 

"Anything?" 

"Yes anything!!" 

He hummed again, flexing his hand and you instinctively took a deep breath. However, he took away some of the weight of his knee, but his hand still held you to the ground. 

"Do you know any hymns?" He asked, looked at the river, watched as the water went back to it's normal state, no more distribution from you're thrashing around. There was a pause, a silence that passed between the two of you. You listened to the crickets chirp, wondering about his words. 

"What?" You asked with a curious but cautious tone in your voice. You had to have heard that wrong.

"Any hymns or something like it, it doesn't matter from what religion," he repeated without missing a beat. You thought on his words. What the fuck did that have to do with anything? "Let me say that this is crucial for you not to die. So I would figure something out." He added in a dry tone. You thought quietly to yourself. It took a minute to think about his request. But finally, you nodded. "Sing it." You turned your head to look at him, but his eyes remained on the flowing water. So you look back at the water. 

" _As I went to down to in the river to pray, studying about that good ol' way. And who shall wear the starry crown, good lord show me the way--_

 _Oh sisters, let's go down, let's go down, come on down  
Oh sisters, let's go down, down in the river to pray--_ " you sang the words softly, more to yourself than to him. You watched the water flow in front of your eyes. You turned your head against the ground, turning an eye to him. You changed the lyrics each time the song repeated the lyrics. Sisters to brothers to fathers to mothers. The last part rang through the air, no matter how softly you sang it. "Oh sinners, let's go down, down in the river to pray." You breathed out the words, looking out to the river. 

"Very appropriate," the man spoke, finally taking his hand out of your hair and knee off your back. You stayed on the ground, waiting for some sort of sign that it was okay to get up. Your brain was turning at what the hell was actually going on. What would _anything_ , really mean? He tapped his boot against the ground, as if waiting for you. You got up from the ground, your arms weak while trying to push yourself up. You were sore all over, heated pins and needles prickling all over your body. But you got up any way, pain be damned. You were weighing your options. You could try to run, but it wouldn't help and you knew it. But what would helping this deranged madman, or mad whatever he was, do for you? So you remained silent, looking at the ground. You tried to stand up straight, but there was pain in your ribs that made you hunch back over. You felt your chin be tilted up, making you raise your head to look at the thing before you. You took in bright orange eyes and felt the orange fog blow over your features. 

"Find me one more person, and you'll be free to go," he commanded, tilting his head to the side as you looked at him. He was taking in you blood covered face and bruised lip. You stared at him, swallowing the lump in your throat. You nodded silently, eyes narrowing. Plans were racing in your mind, dark cloud forming behind your gaze. 

_You'll kill him before he takes another life in your town._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Down to the River to Pray"   
> Available on Spotify by Alison Krauss


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes a little crazy, hopefully you guys like it, I promise I have a plan! Also this chapter is so long and I'm really sorry about it. There was really no good place to cut it. I'm hoping you guys enjoy it anyway.

You lead the way through the corn field, leg limping as you walked. If any of the farmers were to see you, they would run away terrified and call the police. Your bottom lip split in the middle, nothing too bad, but occasionally you'd bite your lip in worry and it'd start bleeding all over again. There was a trail of it going down you're chin and staining your neck as well. The worst of the damage was across your forehead, a long gash that would occasionally start bleeding because the skin of your forehead was so thin, even the smallest expression split it back open. Your phone was gone, your bat was gone, your leggings ripped open at the knees, and your hair was still wet from almost being drowned by the behemoth behind you. He had you walking in front to lead him to somewhere where he could find someone to replace you, but also because he didn't trust you not to turn and run. He was more surprised that you hadn't by that point. Instead you limped in front of him, fists clenched at your sides from dealing with the pain in your body. He was sure you had a broken rib too. 

You had done some damage, though he hadn't told you that yet. That first swing with the bat had cut him, the mask slamming into his cheek. And by that, he had to admit he was impressed. Plus you had kept yourself together despite almost being drowned. You looked around, walking straight ahead and you suddenly broke out of the field of tall stocks, and reached a grassy clearing. There were two tall trees, red and yellow with dead leaves, they seemed to be arching as if welcoming the two of you in. You turned to him, "A homeless man has moved in here, he has been squatting here for almost a year," you spoke, grimacing at the action. It made your ribs hurt. The killer stopped in front of the house, looking at it with a raised eyebrow under his mask and then looking down at you. 

"Really," he spoke, not asking, just saying. 

"He lives off the garden still growing in the back," you explained, looking at him with a tired look in your eyes. 

"Take me to him," the man said. You obeyed with a nod, moving forward and stepping through the grass. You looked at the mailbox briefly, seeing the blurred name in pretty blue ink. _Morrison_ with a small group of blue flowers beside the 'M'. He followed you through the archway of trees, through a degrading fountain that probably hasn't had water going through it in decades. It's been empty since you had been born, and still it felt like you both were intruding. You walked up to the front door, and sat in one of the rickety porch chairs. Dust flew up from the worn wooden seat in clouds. You rested in the chair, arm wrapping around your ribs. He looked at you, watching as your eyes closed and you took a few breaths. 

"I can't walk anymore. The house isn't that big, just sneak around or something," you huffed, immediately regretting as your ribs seemed to creak with the movement. The madman's eyes glowed a little brighter at your words. He almost looked amused, but moved to go inside the house. The knob turned when he tried it, and he opened the door quietly. You opened your eyes as you saw his presence disappear inside. You carefully stood up from the chair. After waiting a minute, you walked inside the house, looking around. It was, in a word, destroyed. The wood was warped, the wall paper was curled. You went to the kitchen, opening the drawers and searched for something to kill this asshole. However, the sound of a voice came drifting down the stairs. It sounded like that killer. 

"She said a hymn, I can't kill her, Gabriel. She can help me find someone though," the voice spoke coolly. You looked worried for a second, cause he was talking to himself. He's crazier than you thought. However, a new voice answered.

"She said a hymn because you told her too, Jackass." 

Her stomach dropped to the floor. This place was supposed to be abandoned, how was there someone else here? And someone who _knew_ this psychopath? A deep rolling chuckle answered the words, "Just makes things a bit more interesting." 

"Jack we need those 24 souls tonight. I hate that you always leave it to till the last minute. Every year." 

Jack? That thing has a normal name like _Jack_??? 

"She's resourceful. We'll get it done. Though she did lie to me to get me here. She's probably going to try and kill me," Jack spoke so casually that it made goosebumps rise on her arms. "Again." 

"She tried to kill you?" 

"Yeah, she just didn't try that hard," Jack hummed in thought. You very softly tried to shut the kitchen drawer, wanting to move back outside to your seat. However, it wasn't the drawer that gave you away, but the creak in the floor when you tried to step out the door. You cursed to yourself, hearing the voices bid each other goodbye, and the simple sound of a kiss. You moved and peeked around the corner and up the stairs to see what was going on. You saw that the hockey mask was pushed up, only a little, and Jack leaning forward to kiss the other, Gabriel, tenderly. The face he was kissing was a man with deep brown skin, scars touching all over his face. He was the same height as Jack, though more muscular while Jack could be considered muscular as well, but his figure was more lithe. You looked at the scene for a second, before trying to take another step towards the door and another creak echoed the house. The dark skinned man's eyes lifted up. His eyes were like the other man's glowing a bright orange. Right before your eyes, you saw the man's head turn into a large pumpkin, an unnerving jack-o-lantern face carved into the flesh. You jump back with a start, and Jack looks over his shoulder at you, quickly pulling down his mask before he was fully turned towards. 

"Peeking is rude," he spoke coolly and the man behind him crossed large arms over his chest. You felt your cheeks turn pink at being caught. But your embarrassment gave away to false anger. 

"I came in to see if you were fucking done, seeing as you took all my friends in 10 minutes or less," you cursed and the pumpkin man laughed at your words, like you had said something funny? Your friends were dead and that shit wasn't funny.

"Is that what you were doing in the kitchen?" Jack asked, coming down the stairs toward you. You backed up a couple steps. 

"Yes, I was looking for you," you said defensively. You watched as he came to stand in front of you, orange eyes seeming to look right through your lie. You backed out the front door as Jack kept walking towards you. 

"I'll be back, Gabriel," he spoke over his shoulder, though his eyes didn't leave you. You were on the porch at this point, almost tripping down the stairs. 

"Have fun," the Pumpkin Man waved the two of you off boredly. The door shut behind Jack all on its own. Part of you was in shock. His head **turned into a goddamned pumpkin**. A pumpkin. Meanwhile, there is an angry slasherman in front of you, who's orange eyes were burning in your face like fire, breath coming out in thick orange clouds.

"You think you can kill me?" Jack asked darkly. "You think you got what it takes, then you can square up with me right now?" You bite your bottom lip, holding back the words that wanted to come out. 

_If I had a bat, I would_

You felt the cut in your lip split again, blood trailing in and on the outside of your mouth. "Can you really blame me?" Your voice was quiet, it broke and your eyes fell to the ground. You shook your head, "Obviously I wouldn't have since you're... Boyfriend?"

"Husband." 

"--Husband was there." Jack looked you up and down, expecting to hear some catty remarks about being gay and dicks. Insults fitting someone your age. But they didn't come. However, you kept your ground, even though he was now only half a foot from you. He stood over you, eyes boring into you. "Why _is_ he here? This house has been abandoned for years..." 

"Abandoned to humans. We live there." 

"No space to buy in Hell?" 

Jack huffed a chuckle, shaking his head, "It's all filled up down there," he nodded back towards the tall blades of the field. "I lived here in my human life." You rose an eyebrow, but that was apparently all the explanation you'd be getting on that subject. He motioned to the field with an open palm. You looked at him, and then back to the corn. Looking back down at the ground, you moved back to the expansive maze. You stopped, lifting each foot up and peeling off your shoes, leaving you in black socks. These boots just weren't made for walking. Stretching and flexing the muscles in your feet for a minute, before walking into the maze without much thought. Jack followed you, tucked the field, only the sound of crunching on the ground the only reason you even remembered that he was there. 

...

It took you a long time to try and think of someone who deserved to be killed as brutally as Jack could deliver. You had seen it, people didn't die easily, they died twitching, eyes blinking, body feeling. Bleeding out to death, like some sort of ceremony of brutality. Who deserved that? And for a while, you couldn't think of anyone. You even thought maybe singing some Satanic tune would reverse what you'd done when you sang the hymn and just letting yourself take the fate you were planning on forcing on someone else. Then it hit you, hit you like a burning bolt of lightning and it set the corn on fire to burn your ass for not thinking of it sooner. 

"Cole," you whispered to yourself and you took an immediate left turn. Jack almost lost your for a second at how fast you made that 90° turn. However he quickly caught up. 

"What did you say?" 

"Cole. Cole, that needs to be the person," you explained, looking back into the jungle of corn at where his voice came from. "Cole Jameson. And since he wasn't at that party getting tanked, that means he's in lock up." How easy it was for you to play god when it came to Cole-Fucking-Jameson. You jogged now, you were rejuvenated, and ready to get this god forsaken night over with. You heard Jack picking up his pace as well. You, however, lost your stamina quickly. A broken rib and countless other injuries took their toll on you and you had to stop abruptly. Jack's footsteps stopped as well, his hands pushing through the stocks until he saw you. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Just tired, believe it or not, it's been a god awful day," you winced as you pressed into your stomach, as if somehow would make you feel better. 

"Take me to jail and then you're done and I'll give you something that'll help," Jack agreed. There oddly some care in his voice. .

"I think I have a broken rib," you voiced gently, not really sure why you brought it up, and Jack nodded. You walked again, a lot slower now. But you weren't that far away at this point, you could make it. Jack was close behind, making sure you didn't collapse and he loses you somewhere in the field. When you walked out of the edge of the field, coming across a gas station, the police station, city hall, and 2 restaurants with neons flickering in the darkness. You lead the way, suddenly walking quickly as you saw a bench to sit on out of the station. Jack threw something on the ground and a brilliant yellow light roles out like a wave. It covered you in warmth, suddenly making some of the aches go away. You had tears rolling out of your eyes at this point, so when you sat down, you let out a small curse. You teeth chattered and your knees bounced as the chill of the night began to leave your body. 

"H-he's blonde, green eyes, my age. He's really t-tall and skinny," you explained quickly, "Go." You nodded towards the door, and Jack moved to around the back of the building. You sat in the yellow light, teeth still chattering. It was a natural cause. When you're really good and you go into a warm building, your body shivered to release all the chill. You sat up as straight as you could, resting your head against the wall behind the bench. You hadn't looked at your body the entire time. There hadn't really been any time to do so. You took the hem of your shirt into your hands and lifted it up gently. It was... Slightly offputing to see your stomach as purple and black as it was. It was just one giant bruise across your abdomen. You think about when Jack had picked you up by your hair and slammed you into the ground. Twice. You sighed, rolling the shirt back down. You closed your eyes as you heard screaming echo out of the station. Everything felt sore, pain emitting in vibrant waves. And now that you had sit down, you felt how really tired and light headed you really felt. More screaming as you heard the sound of the chainsaw began to thunder across the cement. You hoped that Jack didn't have to kill the officer on duty. Only Cole. You felt the superficial wounds begin to heal, the cut on your forehead and bottom lip healing at an accelerated rate, yet they left scars on your delicate skin. You kept your eyes closed and focused on the feeling of the light. But despite the light, you fell into darkness. 

...

Jack had carried you. When he came out of the station, he saw you passed out on the bench, barely even a pulse left. You had internal bleeding, and he had made you a deal. And if you die, he's going down with you. Tucked into a pocket, he has the light tucked away. He had stolen this from a angel a long time ago, and it never failed him once. But if not treated, internal bleeding was a killer. He carried you all the way back to the Morrison home, kicking open the door. Gabriel had come down the stairs, and he had skipped a couple stairs when he saw Jack carrying you in his arms. Jack laid your unconscious form on the couch, throwing the light to the floor and Gabriel came up behind Jack. 

"What the hell?" 

"She's bleeding out, I think her broken rib ruptured something," Jack explained quickly. "I need to get Moira--" 

"Did you get the last kill?" Gabriel asked quickly.

"Yes, all twenty-four are done. Plus two extra just to make sure." 

"Then what's the problem?" Gabriel asked with an eyebrow raised. Jack looked at you passed out on the couch. 

"Because when she sang the hymn, a deal was made. I wouldn't kill her. This wounds are from me, Gabe. She dies--" 

"I'll go get Moira. I'm faster," Gabe agreed, not needing the rest of the conversation. 

... 

Your breathing had returned to a relative normal pace, but your pulse was erratic. And without this light, you would die. There was no other way to guarantee your life, and in turn his. Unless a professional was called in, and even then, Jack just wasn't sure. And the more human part truly felt bad. Despite one slip up, you had walked miles, leading him through the fields with ease. He had lived in this area more times than he didn't, and even he can get lost in those corn mazes. Yet you had found your way like it was second nature. And with all that being said, you had helped continued their existence. There was a possibility he would die, and that would be your repayment if it happened. 

He had watched over you for an hour, only looking away and breaking his thoughts when he heard the door open with a bang. He turned to see Gabriel walking in with Moira in tow. The woman was tall, pale skin with extremely sharp features. When she walked in, it was clear that this woman was a demon, pure and simple. One eye a sterling blue that shone like a sapphire, and then one deep red eye, mimicking the color of a ruby. The aura flowing off of her was black, but in the moonlight, purple shimmered in the smoky aura as well. Her hair was vibrant auburn, almost ginger in color. She walked over to you, here presence had a power of the air itself. She leaned down, looking at you closely. Not saying anything, she opened her palm, and a brilliant shimmering gold light grew, expanded, and shaped itself into sphere. She placed the orb over your chest, directly above your heart, and let the orb go. It sunk underneath you skin, causing your body to glow a brilliant yellow sheen. She tapped her chin, inspecting your chest, then down your sternum. You still didn't wake up. 

"She's pretty," Moira spoke casually, causing both Jack and Gabriel to narrow their eyes in annoyance. 

"Is she okay or not," Gabriel snapped at the woman, and she continued to look over your form. 

"No," her word came out simply, not hint of sadness, nor any emotion. Just simple fact. "She is still bleeding profusely on the inside." 

"Can you _fix it_?" Gabriel continued, irritation lacing his words. Moira continued her inspection. 

"As a mortal? No, I can not," she explained clearly. The words 'as a mortal' made Jack's lips purse together. He looked at your body, slowly losing the golden light from around your form. You'd have to become something different, something otherworldly. And Jack didn't know if he should make that decision for you. He inhaled deeply through his nose, it releasing into a deep orange fog. However, Gabriel decided for him. 

"So turn her into one of us and make her live," Gabe said with a serious tone. Moira looked at your body, smile growing on her lips. 

"I would love too," Moira spoke casually, raising her hand over your chest. Jack stood up, backing away from your form. To be like one of them? Simply destroy everything in your life so far. Because he killed you? He shook the thoughts out of his head, this was his existence on the line. A broken deal was a death sentence, period. Just like before Moira created a golden orb, but in the other hand, she created a dark purple one as well. She hovered them over your body, before placing the purple one into your body, and letting it sink in. As soon as it was out of sight, your body suddenly tensed, hips raising off the couch as your back completely arched. Jack took in a shaky breath before gripping at his chest, before coughing loudly. He coughed so hard all at once that he spat up a handful of steaming black liquid, which splattered against the inside of his mask. His heart ached, his muscles tensing up. He kept coughing and another spit up of that steaming black liquid from inside of him. He quickly peeled off his mask, finally revealing his appearance. Gabriel looked panicked and he bent down to check Jack, his Pumpkin head leaving to reveal his scarred features. Moira put in the gold orb in the same exact spot. Jack suddenly took in a deep breath, gasping for air, and for the first time, he felt very very human. He controlled his breathing, taking in one more greedy breath, before he coughed up some water. It was murky, browned. At the same time, you coughed up the same murky water. There must have been some stuck in there after he had held you under the water. After that, your ribs made snaps and cracks which caused your chest to rise up off the couch, when suddenly your eyes shot open and you screamed loudly, pain radiating through your body. Jack studied you, your screaming echoing through the house before your closed again, your breathing erratic.... But it was there. You turned over onto your side as you threw up. Gabriel grimaced, but he understood. This... This wasn't easy, and as Jack watched you, he reminisced on when it happened to him and Gabriel. It was bad. Your skin glowed gold once again, the healing powers of Moira doing their work. Your eyes opened again, more screaming again. Then, your hands started clawing up your skin. It was hot, your blood was so hot. You kept clawing at your skin desperately, Jack moving over and grabbing your wrists and keeping your hands at your sides. 

"Hey, hey," Jack stated calmly, keeping a tight grip on your wrists. You kept screaming. It hurt so bad. It was like fire coursing through your veins, it was like needles in your heart. It was like jumping in freezing water on your skin. What the hell have these monsters done to you? You pulled your hands out of his grip and grabbed the collar of his jacket. 

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME," you hollered at him, and he watched as your eyes turned the same bright orange that his and Gabriel's were, only more golden yellow mixed into it. Your skin glistened in the light, almost like luminous thread had been woven into your flesh. Jack tried to pull you off, "WHAT DID YOU DO." 

"We had to save you. We had to bring you back, you were dying," Jack explained rapidly, but making sure to keep himself clear as possible. There was a pause, your eyes staring into him. 

" _Maybe I'd rather be dead, Jack_ ," you hissed, releasing him when Gabriel stepped over. You stared daggers into both of them. Moira's thin hand quickly grabbed your chin and turned your head back to face her. She turned your face first to the left, then to the right to inspect you. You pulled your chin out of her hand, breathing rapidly. Jack stared at you, his chest rising and falling as he breathed in and out deeply. There was silence in the room now. Gabriel kneeled down next to Jack, checking on him. Moira stood, looking down at you before turning to the men. 

"Fascinating, I have never had someone turn out looking like her," she said with interest, turning over her shoulder to look at you, but you weren't paying attention, as you were still staring at Jack, and he looked at you, captivated by the sparkling aura that wrapped around you. There was a raw power radiating off of you, something Gabriel and Jack knew very well. And it was all directed at Jack. You were dangerous, you were a fresh demon, and mostly;

You were beautiful. Which was the biggest worry of them all. Meanwhile, you're looking at Jack. You're shaking from anger, but your curious nature kept you from reacting on that anger. His face was... Interesting. Handsome, sure. But it was scared, one large scar going across his face, and one going along his lip. His nose was a strong, as well as a glass sharp jawline. He had crows feet at the corner of his eyes. It was the face of a man who has been through a lot. 

You let down your guard for a moment, looking at the ceiling as your tried to recollect your thoughts, swallowing the lump in your throat as two tears streamed down your cheeks. Moira seemed to be taking mental notes, because when the tears left your eyes, they were black like many others in their kind, but unlike most demons hints of sparkles lined the water. "What am I going to do? I can't go home. Where will I live..." You asked yourself, and there was the smallest break in your voice. This was officially the worst day of your life. And now you were homeless on top of it. 

"You can stay with me. I live in a very lovely cabin about 20 miles south of here. A lake view comes with it. Plus I am interested in studying more about your physiology and genetics now that you are like us," the red haired woman offered you, a cool smirk on her lips. 

"You can stay with us," Gabriel said firmly, not bothering to even look at Moira. "We have an extra room. Plus we could use someone to tend to the garden. That could be your way of paying for your room." It didn't seem to be like you could disagree with him. 

"Plus..." Jack added calmly, finally getting up from the ground, "We owe you." 

 

" _Hell fucking yeah you owe me_ " you cursed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone, this chapter took so many retries and I'm still not 100% happy with it, I hope you all enjoy!!!

The thing about a life change is that sometimes, you never see it coming. Sometimes you plan them. A new job, a big move, a new baby, a new spouse. Then there are the ones you don't see. You get fired, a family member dies. Or. All of your friends get murdered by the man you're now living with because of some bullshit you made by singin' a big _Hallelujah_ song in which created a deal where he said he wouldn't kill you but before that promise he tossed around like a ragdoll, breaking off 2 of your ribs that go into your liver and stomach, causing you to have internal bleeding which means that you should die, but if you die, he dies, so he has his psychotic, duel-colored eye demon nurse turn you into a demon giving you eternal life, ripping you away from your family and staying in their spare bedroom. 

Just to name a few. 

You thought about this as you stood at the edge of their property. Sometimes watching those two kiss and be so happy together now that the stress of their Halloween sacrifice is off their shoulders really made you nauseous. To think they can just be... Fine? After everything you've been through. And it just... It just **wasn't** fine. It'll never be fine, because the man who is now talking about some memory with his husband is just sitting on the couch like he hadn't killed 23 people in front of you. And at night, you saw the face Cole Jameson, the guy who raped someone and got away with it, drunk driving, hit and run, and you were all too scared to talk about, was haunting your dreams at night. Because you had to play the judge, jury, executioner, and God. You played with someone's life and now they're dead and you sit in your room staring at a wall wondering why you're even here to begin with. 

And now you sat outside, on the porch, with Gabriel's gift of a half pack of cigarettes, wondering why you wanted to stay alive so badly. You were isolated, because you couldn't pretend everything was fine. Sometimes you sit in your room, holding Rey's now tarnished leather jacket and cried. Thankfully Gabriel's first order of business was to disguise himself and go two towns over and buy some clothes. He had taken the clothes you were wearing the first day as example, so he ended up getting you all black clothes. He seemed to be good with proportions, finding just the right fit. He bought you a lot of dresses, which you found weird because you were on a farm, but the loose bottoms and fitted tops were perfect to garden in. All went to below the knee, so you didn't feel conscious if you had to bend over to get something, and the three quarter sleeves helped protect your skin from the cold, even though it didn't seem like you could be cold anymore. And the garden was honestly one of your proudest moment as of late. The first 2 days after the incident, you slept, and stayed away from everyone except when you went down stairs to steal some of Gabe's whiskey. Well, 'steal' was a strong word, he left it out for you to drink because he knows you have a hard time. The cigarettes were a new habit, but there was something that felt very familiar to you. Whether it was the smell, the burn, you weren't really sure. But it became a habit very quickly. And on the third day, you lived. You went outside and pulled some corn husks, pulled some carrots and potatos out of the ground. The Morrison elders must have loved their root veggies and spices, because their garden was huge. Plus there were 2 apple trees, right in the front, though they wouldn't be growing anytime soon, you'd have to wait through spring into summer to get fresh apples. A rosemary bush had survived this long into the fall for you to cut off plenty of it to dry out and use through the winter. The first day out in the garden was needed. You felt better being outside, enjoying the crisp air more than anything. You were still hurt, and sad. But these rituals brought some normalcy to your days. You had even dragged one of the chairs off the porch and placed it in the middle of it all, so you can sit by your garden and simply be for a while. 

Well, it was _their_ garden, but Gabriel called it **your** garden. You had adopted it, in a lot of ways. 

When you sat on the porch, you watched people walk by sometimes. Young kids who went out to look at the abandoned Morrison house. There was an enchantment on the home, making you three unseen and unheard. One kid had even gotten the balls to open the door and walk in. Gabriel had scared him away by banging on the kitchen counter. They couldn't hear you guys talking, but the house spoke for you. Gabriel laughed loudly as the kid ran out with his tail between his legs, and if you had to admit, it had made you laugh quietly. 

You inhaled your cigarette before you stamped it out in the ash tray, though you didn't get up from your spot, just pulled your feet up onto the seat and rested your arms there. You had found your place in the home, and the men didn't make you feel like an outsider but you knew you were one. So you spent your time alone, unless days like this happen. 

"Hey." You knew who the voice belonged too, without looking away from the view. 

"Need something, Jack?" You asked, your voice has a just a touch of a chilled air around it, but it didn't seem like he noticed, or if he did, it didn't bother him. He knows that you have some hatred still reserved just for him. He knew it was all his fault. 

"Wondering if you mind if I pulled up a piece of the porch?" You nodded your head, getting ready to stand up and move to the stairs, "You're alright, I'm not so old I can't sit on the edge." You looked at him, but relaxed back in the chair. It was cold outside, so when he breathed out, the orange breath turned into a thin cloud of steam. You kept your eyes on the field anyway, seeing the neighboring farm house below. There were kids playing in the front yard, and you both were watching them with a sad smile. Jack must have seen that, and he looked out too. 

"Have you lived here all your life?" 

"Yes," you spoke simply, not wanting to give him any more information. 

"Mine did too. 5 generations of Morrisons here. It's hard to think that it ended with me," Jack speaks gently, "Because--" 

"Because you're gay?" 

"I wouldn't say I'm gay, cause I do like women. I married Gabriel though, because I mean, look at him," Jack stated with a smile. You turned your head to look through window. Gabe was just pretending he wasn't looking out at the both of you, staring at the ceiling intensely. You snorted out a laugh. 

"Yes you're lucky to find a husband with the pumpkin head much bigger than the others." 

Jack chuckled, "Yes, I'm not sure how I got so lucky. We could have adopted settled down and had a big family. But we were addicted to our work, and then we stopped talking for a while." You breathed in deeply, resisting the urge to sigh loudly. You didn't want a story time moment right now. But Jack wasn't the one to pick up on that. 

"What happened?" You would play along for a little while. 

"A fight," Jack stated simply and he looked back at you, "I mean, a really big fight. Gabriel had cast something on his body to make him limitless but still mortal. That's why he starts smoking sometimes. And I had done my own questionable things." 

You looked at him expectantly, head tilted to the side with an eyebrow raised but he couldn't see any emotions in your eyes other than that. Your pupils and irises had been consumed by the fire burning in them now. It's a little disappointing, your eyes were very pretty before. 

"I had been killing people, specfically going out of my way to make sure I got the chance to hurt them," he explained this to you, looking at you with his own raised eyebrow. You took him in again. You had assumed he was older because of the white hair, but as you looked at his face? He may have been 30-40 years old when he turned. 

_Turned?_ Was that the right word?

Probably not. But you'll use it for now. "So you've always been a blood-hungry fun-loving psychopath." 

He chuckled. You looked away from him, scowling as you looked out into the yard. He always just laughs your insults, like it was some sort of thought out joke. "I guess you could say that. We were both doing bad things, then we died and we still do bad things." 

"What happened? Like, how did everything happen?" 

"Another fight." You turned back around with your eyebrows narrowed. Jack sighed loudly, "Gabriel made a deal for his abilities, same way that you did to keep your life. And then we separated, and he did his own thing and I did mine. We didn't talk for years. Then we ran into each other, like some hand of faith pushed us back together... But it was because Gabriel watched me killing someone. We fought, we shot each other, and then someone came. Came out of the darkness, and brought us back. And here we are." 

"Why do we all look different from one another?" You asked curiously. 

"Well let's take me and Gabe as an example. Gabe has a pumpkin head," Jack began. You looked at him, waiting for him to continue but he simply looked at you. You looked to the side quickly and back to him with your eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah, Jack. I know." 

"And it is because he is vain. He's always been vain about his looks. And me, well," he looked at himself, put together with tape and nails, looking very obviously like what he was. "I look like exactly what I am." 

"But why--" 

"You are special. There is nobody who looks like you. We all look a little different from one another but I've never seen someone who looks like you. You're not scary, or disfigured. You just look..." Jack searched for the word, "Enticing? Beautiful? I don't know. You are something that if they see you, they'll be curious. Not terrified. But you still have hell in your eyes." Your eyebrows knit together in confusion, looking down at your sparkling skin, the gold flicks shimmering in the sun. Your skin color was almpst exactly the same underneath it, if not just a little bit paler. The air around you even seemed to shine a golden hue. Why would this be given to you? Even your spit sparkled, even your tears shimmered. You smelled different, your hair grew longer. 

"It's funny because whenever I look at myself in the mirror, I feel sick to my stomach," you whispered, shaking your head. 

"Trust me, I know the feeling," Jack answered, looking at you. "I know you're still angry with me, you probably hate me. You may even hate me forever. I'm sorry you lost everything, I'm sorry we made that choice for you. I just... I couldn't leave Gabe like that." 

"I would have lost everything if I died, and I would have hurt your family in the process," you keep your eyes on him, "That doesn't stop me from feeling the way I do. I do hate you, and I have dreams of you killing the people I loved. I see Mark, and I see Rey and Portia. And I really wish I could talk to them, and tell them I'm sorry I couldn't help them. And I really wish I could have died just like everyone," you take a thumb and wiped quickly under your eye as a black tear threatened to escape. You hadn't cried in front of the guys since the first day you had changed. You tried to keep it all locked away, you didn't want their pity. But the apology? You would take. "Thank you... For apologizing. I don't think I'll hate you forever. I'll hate you, then strongly dislike you, then get the hell over it," you looked at him, orange and gold eyes staring at him. "We're a family now, Jake. I really don't want to be miserable." Jack was about to say something, but watching Gabriel put his hands over his heart, pumpkin eyes glowing brightly. Jack tilted his head curtly to the side, and Gabe quickly turned around and begin feeling the couch. You smile at them. 

"He told you to come out here?" 

Jack sighed, "Yes, he's just been worried about you. That's just how he gets." 

"He's... An interesting man. Very sweet sometimes and an absolute nut job the other times," you explained, watching as Gabe simply looked around the living room, still pretending not to listen in on their conversation. 

"He's my nut job and that's all that matters," Jack stood up off the edge of the porch, straightening his jacket. "Do you want to come back inside?" 

"No, I think I'm going to go over and grab some veggies and maybe use the firepit if I can find enough wood to keep a fire going," you spoke, looking over at the garden. 

"The shack may have some, just be careful going in there," Jack opened the door, "lots of spiders, couple rats, that homeless guy." 

"Shut up," you shook your head, but still had your smile on your lips. His eyebrows wiggled before he stepped inside and the door shut softly. You looked over your shoulder to see Gabe lose his pumpkin head for a moment with a large smile on his face. You see Jack look a little exasperated, but he smiled as well. What the hell was that? Your eyes grew wide as you watched as the smile touched his eyes. Like it _really_ touched his eyes. They changed from their obscene orange to white retinas, black pupils, and... Blue irises. Who said a serial murderer who could have eyes that looked like that? No wonder he got away with killing people, what the hell. 

You shake your head and shoot up from your chair, and walked away quickly, suddenly very disturbed... They were such pretty eyes. 

No.  
No. No. No.  
**No.**

You stomped off the porch. 

...

"She is so beautiful, Jack it actually makes me uncomfortable," Gabriel whined, laying in their shared bed. Jack was tucked into his side, face resting on Gabriel's sculpted chest. They both were comfortably naked with each other, even the pumpkin was gone, for now. 

"She is," Jack hummed, completely comfortable. 

"Is it bad that I'm kind of happy she's here?" Gabe asked, looking suddenly into the depth of the ceiling and thinking. 

"Yes," Jack said simply, "But I am to--" suddenly screaming echoed through the house. Blood curdling yelps of pain. Jack shot up out of bed and scrambled over to his jeans to his torn up pants that were on the floor. Pulling up quickly, you slammed open the door and taking the stairs to your room. But suddenly the scream stop. That made things so much worse. He heard Gabriel coming down behind him. Jack moved over to the door and opened it so hard it pulled at the hinges. He saw you, stuggling and getting your feet with your eyebrows narrowed in anger. And the person there? Jack narrowed his eyes, chest heaving in anger. Gabriel slid across the floor, looking through the open door. He didn't say anything, only a look of panic across his features, but the emotion slid into something that could be described as pure anger. The appearance of you, struggling with on your bed, a hand over your mouth with your hands held behind your back. 

" _Mmdhf mmmfph_ ," you tried to muffle out words from behind the attackers hand. Why the hell were they just standing there?! Your skin was glowing in the dark, your anger rising to a peak you're not sure you ever felt. You were shaking, firstly from fear of a strange man being in your house, then second of all, how dare he? How. Dare. He? Both men stared daggers at the attacker. "GFTPH HEEAM OFFPHT," you screamed behind he his hand now. 

" **Jesse.** "

It happened so quickly. Jack stepped over to your bed, grabbed this psychopath and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him out your window. You watched him fly out through and the glass shattered everywhere. You stood up quickly and pushed your way out of the room and stomped over to the front door and pulled it open with a slam. You walked out, orange eyes flaming bright. Jack and Gabriel followed quickly. 

"What the hell was that?!" You screamed, moving over to man still picking himself up out of the broken glass. You kneeled down and picked him up, knotting your fingers in his hair, pulling him up to be only a few inches away from your face. Your skinned glowed stronger, anger coursing through you. The real question is what the hell was going on with you? This wasn't like you, but goddamn it. You were about to keep speaking when you felt strong arms pick you up. You keep your strong in his arm, pulling him up as you were picked off up the ground. " **You think you can attack me, come into my room, my house. I'll fucking kill you!** " you yelled in the face of this man. 

"Mija, relax," Gabriel's voice came to your hair and he tugged you so your hand fell out of his hair. Gabriel set you down and Jack quickly put an arm in front of you to make sure you stay put. Meanwhile Gabriel turned on the man, eyes burning and he picked him up by the collar. "What. Do. You. Want?" 

"That thing popped up on my radar at home. You need to kill that abomination," the man spoke. His accent was smooth, sounding Southern. He is probably used to women and men alike fawning over him but you...

"Abomination?" You asked, voice dark and laced with venom and you went to move over to him, but Jack blocked you off. 

"What the hell are you talking about, Jesse?" Gabriel's own voice was dark as well. 

"I was fixin' to slice that mess' throat and knock it off my list," he hissed, watching as your eyes widen. 

"Ookh keep talking like that and you're going on _my_ list," you spat, sick grin across your lips. Jack looked down at you as you pressed into his arm to get past him again. He tilted his head to the side, eyebrow raised. Your chest heaved, trying to calm yourself down. Your glowing skin went down went down, only looking like a candle instead of a lightbulb. 

"You have 5 seconds to explain yourself or I'm letting her off her leash," Gabriel ordered, voice stern yet also amused. You smirked, looking at Jesse with anger in your eyes. 

"She ain't right. When she was made a few days ago, my senses went crazy and they don't usually do that for no reason. She's dangerous and she just ain't like us." 

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" You ordered. 

"Name is Jesse McCree, and I'm a demon hunter," the Southern boy answered, "And I'm gonna kill you, sweetheart. But I'll make sure it's quick, okay?" He tilted his head to the side with a fake smile. Your eyebrows raised to your forehead, also tilting your head to the side, but your eyes were looking at Jack. You could see him thinking, before he smirked as he lowered his arm slowly. Gabe dropped Jesse on the porch.

"When you're ready to really explain to us, you let us know, Jesse," Gabriel spoke clearly before stepping out of the way. 

"You're going to kill me, cowboy? Let's do it," you put your hand out and reached for Jack's pants where his hatchet rested in the holster. He's never without it. Pulling it out and twirling it in your hand, approaching the man. Gabriel and Jack just looked at you with a very intense sense of pride and maybe also a little bit of attraction. Maybe. That's not going to be brought up. 

"Whoa whoa," Jesse backed up from you. 

"What's the matter, _sweetheart_?" You stated, your mocking tone and hatchet cutting the air, "I'll make sure it's quick, okay?" A malicious voice did a lot for a threat, plus your skin radiating it's unearthly glow was enough for Jesse to tsk in annoyance, and a teenie tiny bit of fear. 

"The hunters say she's gotta go, Gabe. They sent me because they know I'm better at talkin' to you guys," Jesse stated, putting his hand up, "She has something wrong with her, I'm tryin' to help you two. I mean, look at her." You looked down at yourself and had a very sudden realization. You were in a pair of leggings and a bra and that was it. Jack and Gabriel looked at you and looked at Jesse. 

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, confused features on his face. 

"It's my bra, Jack. He probably hasn't seen one before tonight, poor thing," you very heartlessly bullied this man. You didn't care at this point. He snuck into your room, tried to grab you and pull out of bed, and has now insulted you multiple times. 'It', 'abomination', 'mess', and at this point he was basically calling you crazy. "I've had a really **really** hard week, and I'm just so not in the mood for you and your bullshit. So I'm sorry if I'm distracting you right now with my bra, but I need you to get over it and finish whatever you want to say." 

Jack and Gabriel looked at Jesse, who was steaming now. It was like watching an insult-tennis match. But Jesse simply sighed in irritation, shaking his head. You watched him, waiting and as you did, you raked your eyes over him. He looked like he stepped straight out of the 1800s. He was wearing all black, body wrapped in mostly leather, save for his brown jeans and red bandana tied around his neck. His hair was a dark brown, unruly in a handsome way, with a goatee too match. He himself was handsome, in a rough way. And you can see a six-shooter peeking out from underneath his duster. No one even used those anymore, but here he was. In all his stupid, irritating glory. 

"She, he pointed to you, "can kill us. The boss says that--" 

"I remember when I used to be the boss," Gabe reminesced by himself, look off to the side. 

"The boss says she needs to be put down. I'm only doing my job. But he wanted me to get her out of the house first. It's really spooked the old guy," McCree finished and he put a glowing orange arm into his pocket, pulling out a box of cigarettes and lighting one casually, throwing the match he used to light it off the side of the porch. As you listened, Jack reached over and plucked the hatchet out of your fingers. You didn't fight it, just let him take it and your hand fell down to your side. 

"I can't let her die, McCree. She dies, I die," Jack explained coolly, orange fog leave his mouth as he spoke, "We made a pact. Can't break the pact." Jesse simply looked at Jack, eyes looking unamused. 

"Why would you do that?" 

"Because it's fun," Jack hummed, watching as Jesse's body went stiff. 

"So you turned her so she stays immortal?" 

"No I turned her because she was dying from internal bleeding that I caused. We tried to simply heal her first, but it didn't work. So we turned her because there was no way to save her, and I broke that deal, so I would die with her, Jesse it's a long and complicated story so pay attention," Jack snapped as Jesse had went back to looking at you with fire in his eyes and both of you bristled in anger. However Jessie snapped to attention and nodded, "And... That was pretty much it actually," Jack finished with a thoughtful look on his face. Gabriel stared at Jack for a moment unamused while you gave a snort of laughter, before he turned back to Jesse. 

"So you see, you hurt her, you hurt Jack. You hurt Jack... Well, I'm sure you know how that'll go for you, Jess," Gabe warned and you could tell that Jesse _did_ know how hurting Jack, hurts himself too. Not because of any deal, you don't think. But because Gabriel will hurt him for hurting Jack. He's gone through this before. He thought on everything, looking between all three of you, before sighed deeply. 

"Well, can I at least just ask you some questions about yourself, take it back to the boss and see what he thinks," Jesse asked, scratching the back of his neck, looking at the ground. He must feel bad at this point, atleast you hope he does. 

"Why should I?" 

"To make it so I don't have to come back?" 

You looked at him, the golden glow of your skin finally dimming back to it's 'normal' as you sighed. "Fine." Jesse bent forward, picking up a hat. It was wide-rimmed, deep brown, and looked like it had gone through years and years of wear. He placed it dashingly on his head, looking at you with deep brown eyes, but there was a gleam to them that spoke more than what his image may appear to show. He was just like you, like all of you. So what gave him the right call you all those things? You led the way into the house, going into your room for a second to put a shirt on. 

When you moved to the living room, you sat on the creaky, smelly old couch, and McCree pulled up a chair from the dining room and sat across from you, there only being a couple feet between the two of you. Your glowing eyes took in his face, waiting coolly for him to ask you what he needed to know. You felt calmer now, knowing that there wasn't much you needed to do to get Jesse to leave, plus you had the two men standing behind the couch watching your back now. 

"What's yer name and age?" Jesse began, and your stared at him. 

"Y/F/N&L/N, Age __," you answered clearly. 

"Who turned you?" 

"Jack." 

"No," McCree back-tracked. "Who was the one who actually did it?" You closed your eyes trying to think of the tall woman's name. None of you had even mentioned her since she stepped off the doorstep. You could tell that Jack and Gabriel weren't really fans of her it seemed. 

"Moira?" You spoke but asked at the same time, to which Gabriel nodded over your shoulder. His pumpkin had returned to rest on his shoulders by this point. 

"Do you remember what had happened?" McCree seemed to be mentally noting all your answers. He clasped his hands together in his lap. 

"No, I was unconscious by this point. I just remember waking up, and what it felt like," you lowered your gaze to your hands, resting one on each knee. 

"Tell me what you had felt." 

You thought about how to word it all, hairs at the back of your neck prickling up at the memory of how that intense heat felt in your veins. Your screaming, your tears. "It hurt. It felt like someone had pushed me into a house fire, but only in my veins. I scratched my arms really hard trying to get whatever was burning out of me, of course now I know that it was just my 'blood', but at the time? I thought I had acid in me. Then my skin felt really cold, and my head felt light. And then I felt angry," you explained honestly, keeping your eyes down. 

"No visions, no feelin' everyone's pulse, no stretchin' muscles?" 

"No," you answered, lifting your eyes and looking at him with confusion. Jesse simply nodded and looked at you as he thought on your words. 

"Tell me how you started to change appearance." 

"It just started happening, it was while I was scratching my arms. I didn't feel myself changing though. Honestly I didn't even realize what I looked like until way later."

He continued to ask questions that didn't seem to have much meaning, random notes of your life. Family life, friends, life in general. One had made you laugh. 

"Are you a virgin?" 

You looked at him incredulously, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" 

"Just covering my bases, ma'am," Jesse hummed his response, waiting for you to answer. 

"No, I wasn't." 

...

He finished his questions an hour after he started. It had felt like forever though, you had began yawning halfway through. The guys weren't any better. They had stood there for a while, but the last 20 minutes they had given up and sat on either side of you on the couch and looked at Jesse blankly. This must be boring for everyone all around. But finally, Jesse was asking the last question. 

"Have you planned killing someone with your new given abilities?" 

"Yes," you answered bluntly and Jack hufged a laugh while Gabriel chuckled. McCree looked at you, and you looked at him with your head tilted to the side as he inspected you. You smiled at Jesse, all warmth and pretty faced, but your eyes glowed playfully before you yawned again. "I want to go back to bed now." 

"Did you have anymore questions, McCree?" Jack asked, also looking exhausted. 

"I'm good for now," Jesse stated, standing up, "I'll have to take all this to the boss and see what he thinks," he looked down at you. "Walk me out?" You nodded, standing up and following McCree out the front door. Gabriel and Jack try to listen to what you two talk about. 

...

"Hey, I'm sorry for breakin' into your room earlier. It's just the job," Jesse spoke sincerely, but you could tell he was still suspicious of you and your intentions and you just existing period, however he put his hand out to you.

"I'm sorry for threatening you, and grabbing your hair," you apologized, grabbing his hand and shaking it, "I don't usually get like that, it's just been a bad week." 

"I can imagine. I'm just protective over those old guys," Jesse explained, looking back at the house. "I'll see you later, darlin'." He waved you off goodbye. 

"Bye Jesse. See you next time," you hummed and it traveled with him on the wind.


End file.
